It's a Long Story
by zeldahearts1337
Summary: Hiccup the Horrendous Haddock the first is living life in Berk at his best. He has respect, the best dragon in the village, AND the best girl... and now he's gonna be the first ambassador to some kingdom called Corona... it's just gonna be a harder time than he thought. For once a non-depressing fic, Rapunzel/Eugene, Hiccup/Astrid, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

THUMP

...

THUMP

...

THUMP THUMP.

...

THUMPATHUMPATHUMP.

Hiccup the Horrendous Haddock(the _first_ mind you)groaned lightly, shifting around in his bed "Toothless, it's not even sunrise yet..."

The Night Fury wasn't having any of this, continuing to bang his tail against the rafters. Hiccup opened one green eye and tried glaring at his reptilian friend. _Good Odin those ginormous puppy dog eyes..._

"Fine. Fine. I'm up." Hiccup sighed, pushing back the covers and sitting up. The sunlight barely streaming in through the slats of his home said he had been wrong about the time. To be more accurate it was more like mid-morning.

Hiccup yawned and stumbled out of bed, onto his feet-

Then he tripped on some sort of bundle and landed on his face. Toothless made one of his wheezy laughs. Hiccup picked himself up, then found that Toothless's tail harness had been left in front of his bed.

Hiccup's groggy mind processed this for several minutes before he remembered last night.

It was nothing huge, just a midnight ride on Toothless. Okay, Astrid was with him... Yeah, there may have been some kissing. SOME, I said _some!_

Hiccup yawned and gathered the leather and iron rods and whistled for Toothless to come over. Toothless obidiently held out the tip of his tail for Hiccup to attach the tail fin on while the young Viking drawled "We got some morning exercises to catch up on, don't we?"

Toothless nodded, scooping Hiccup onto his back when there was a finishing click. "Toothless I still need breakfast!" Hiccup yelled at his dragon as he burst out the door and out into the crisp air of Berk.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the far,

far,

far,

really stinkin I-kid-you-not far kingdom of Corona, the current Queen, Rapunzel Elidi Synnove(her maiden name. Technically she was Mrs. Fitzherbert, but she found both names acceptable), was painting in the royal library. She made a few strokes, then glared from around her wet canvas while blowing a string of brown hair out of her eyes

"Eugene, sit still!"

The king, Eugene Fitzherbert, formerly the notorious thief Flynn Rider, rolled his eyes and lowered the small bundle in his hands "Fine, if you want Alexander to wake up."

The small boy in his arms could have been about a year old. The little prince stirred, yawning lightly. Rapunzel smiled softly and then took Alexander in her arms and gently rocked him. But as always, there were hints of worry in her eyes.

Alexander's hair was golden. They had yet to test its properties, but now it was certainly lone enough to try...

Rapunzel then gave Eugene a questioning look. He looked around, making sure no one was watching, then gently nodded. While Rapunzel took a deep breath, Eugene wrapped himself around her protectively.

"Flower, gleam and glow... Let your powers shine..." She didn't even need to end the song, as the young prince's hair glowed brightly. He smiled a little more in his sleep.

Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other with dread in their eyes.

Rapunzel bit her lip nervously, staring at her beloved son "I was hoping this wasn't gonna happen..."

Eugene shrugged "We can't help how our cards are played..."

Alexander woke, starting to cry softly. Rapunzel then laughed and said teasingly "He doesn't agree." She rocked Alexander, crooning "There there, mother's here." She smiled, telling Eugene "I think it's nap time for our little ball of sunshine, we can finish the portrait tomorrow..." Although she looked happy enough, there was an unnerving tiredness in her eyes.

If word got out that her son had the same marvelous abilities as her, he was going to be in danger for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Okay Toothless, barrel roll to the left," Hiccup braced himself for the nauseating, yet thrilling feeling of twirling rapidly in the air.

A perfect twist later Hiccup was patting his friend, saying "Good, really good Toothless. Now up!"

They climbed into the sky, stalled for a brief moment, then dove towards the choppy sea surrounding Berk

"Steady! Steady bud!"

The sea got closer and closer

"Hold on... Steady... And... NOW!" The Night Fury shot back up, tail grazing the water and leaving and brilliant spray behind them. Hiccup whooped in delight "Perfect Toothless! Perfect!"

Hiccup's delight faded moments later as a spike missed his shoulder by inches. He turned, finding Astrid on Stormfly, grinning and saying "You weren't going to have all the fun without me, were you?"

Hiccup smiled sheepishly, stuttering "H-hi Astrid...!"

Astrid and Stormfly pulled up next to him, obviously amused by how uncomfortable she made Hiccup "You know, you weren't acting like this last night."

Hiccup blushed, laughing "Well that was last night! Completely different time you know!" He smiled. He was pretty sure that Astrid was the perfect girl for him...

"Do you have to stare at me like that?" Astrid giggled.

Hiccup shrugged "Maybe. You know, let's just head back home."

* * *

Sweet mother of Ansem something that isn't Kingdom Hearts XD I know about a bazillion of you guys want more Lost Boys, but Halloween Town is becoming a pain in the ass to write. I'm writing future scenes to try and cope(you know, get creative juices flowing and blah), which I would post as placeholder chappies, but they are MAJOR spoilers. One of them is in **_Part 2_**(Yes, it shall be two parts, then a KH3 for that continuity) for Pete's sake! ALthough if you want me to post the Spoilery chapters I will. But ONLY IF YOU REALLY FREAKING WANT THEM, OKAY?

I digress, this is just something that came to mind an age ago. Tangled and How to Train Your Dragon. _BEST. FILMS. EVER_.(okay, maybe not EVER... but definitely up there!) And for a little fun fact, Rapunzel's made up Middlename and Maiden name are both names that have 'Sun' in their meaning XD


	2. Chapter 2

The ride back was mostly uneventful, Hiccup and Astrid talked, throwing playful banter between them.

"You know, you STILL don't have a scar."

"Excuse me, but how many legs do I have?"

"So? Prosthetics don't count. Not when you're using it to steer Toothless."

"Oh please Astrid!" Hiccup chuckled, shaking his head. He then whispered in Toothless's ear "Lets surprise her!" Toothless nodded, beginning to turn over.

"Hiccup, what in Odin's name are you doing?" Astrid sighed. Then soon, Hiccup and Toothless were upside down and flying alongside Astrid and her dragon "Oh, nothing." Hiccup grinned.

Astrid was stunned, then laughed "You and your tricks. Show off." She then sped up, and Toothless righted himself. Hiccup smirked "So you wanna race, huh? Let's show her what we're made of, Toothless."

The Night Fury nodded, giving his own pseudo-grin. They then flew faster, catching up to Astrid "Hope you enjoy watching our backs!"

Astrid sped up as well, saying "Okay then! Get used to seeing ours!" Hiccup and Toothless's jaws dropped as Stormfly flew past them, only a blur. Hiccup then said "Faster Toothless! we can't be beaten by a girl!"

Toothless glared at him. "What?!" Toothless continued to glare, and slapped his rider with his ear.

"OW! Okay, I know, she's ASTRID, but still! We can take them..." Both of them directed their attention out to sea "What the...?" they saw some very odd ships coming in. Hiccup noted Astrid had looked behind her and noticed the ships as well.

She yelled back "You think they're friendly?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I'll go check it out, meet you back at the village!"

"O-okay, but be careful." She then added more annoyedly "Lose that other leg and I'll kill you!"

Hiccup smiled, then turned Toothless around "Okay, let's see if these guys are friendly or not..."

* * *

Rapuzel sighed as she rocked Alexander's cradle. She REALLY didn't want her son to have the same blessings the sun had given her. She began thinking about people like Moth- Gothel, she hastily reminded herself - who were completely willing to abuse that power.

"You know, worry does not look good on you." Eugene sat next to her, gently rubbing her shoulders in an attempt to ease her worries. "A haircut is all he needs, okay?"

Rapunzel smiled lightly, then laughed and sobbed "But it's still a part of me, and it will still be a part of him. And he's the PRINCE! They'll still find a way to abuse that."

She tightly hugged Eugene, weeping lightly. "I don't want to lose him."

Eugene stroked her hair, saying "Don't worry, it won't happen-"

There was a knock on the door, and he said "Yes?"

A courier entered, and cleared his throat "Your majesties, we've received a messenger bird. Our scouts have discovered a new province up north, do you wish to investigate?"

Rapunzel composed herself, then said cheerily "Of course, that's what we sent them out for..."

* * *

Lazy chapter is LAZY. Sorry, I am REALLY freaking uninspired for this one, and I'm definitely out of my comfort zone considering I mostly write KH-fics. These characters are so freaking foreign to my I mind, yet I can slip into Roxas or someone equally enigmatic at the drop of a time.

Also, for the confusion on my little note from the previous chapter, about Hiccup being the first. I have a personal HeadCanon that the MOVIE Hiccup is the First Hiccup, and the BOOK'S Hiccup is his great-grandson or something like that.


End file.
